creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Dead man tell no tales
Prolog: Es ist dunkel. Ich laufe durch die Straßen und sehe einen Obdachlosen zitternd auf der Straße sitzen. Er sah mich mit einem Blick an, den ich schon viele Male gesehen hatte. Es ist immer derselbe Blick. Jeder seiner Sorte hat ihn. Ich gehe auf ihn zu und lade ihn auf einen Drink in meiner Stammkneipe ein. Er schaut mich verwundert an, doch als er merkte, das ich es ernst meine springt er auf, umarmt mich und fängt fast an zu weinen. Ich nehme ihn mit und als wir ankommen setzen wir uns an einen ungesehenen Ecktisch. "Trink was du willst und wenn du Hunger hast machen sie dir hier gerne ein Sandwich.", sprach ich zu ihm. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen und bestellte. Als sein Essen und der Drink ankamen fragte ich ihn ob ich eine kleine Geschichte erzählen dürfte. Er sah mich leicht verdutzt an doch willigte ein. Ich fing an und wusste, dass das ein langer Abend werden würde. Deadman tell no tales Es war 02:30 Uhr. Ich sitze in dieser Kneippe, neben mir meine restlichen Besitztümer und trinke ein Glas billig Scotch nach dem anderen. Meiner meinung nach rellativ verständlich nach dem was ich durchgemacht habe. Meine Frau hat mich rausgeschmissen, all mein Geld einkassiert und sogar 90% meines Eigentums. Was für eine Bitch. Das einzige was mir noch blieb war eine kleine Kiste mit persönlichen Gegenständen die keinen Wert hatten. Ich hatte 140 Euro in meiner Tasche und war gerade dabei die letzten 40 davon zu versaufen. Außer mir und einem alten Säufer saß niemand sonst in der Bar, was ja auch nicht weiter wunderlich war, da es Donnerstag war. Ich bestellte einen weiteren Drink. Als er kam machte ich es kurz. Ich setzte an, exte den Scotch, kniff meine Augen zu und knallte das Glas auf den Tresen. Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete bemerte ich, das jemand neben mir saß. Ich drehte mich zur seite und sah etwas unglaubliches. Neben mir saß ein junger Man im Anzug. Doch er war entsetzlich entstellt. Er sah aus als würde er jedenmoment auseinander fallen. Sein Anzug war komplett zerfetzt und er hatte überall offene wunden aus denen noch Blut floss. Er knickte seinen Kopf ein und sah mir direkt in die Augen. Seine Kehle war aufgeschlitzt und ich konnte mir keinen Reim darauf machen wie er noch aufrecht sitzen bzw. Leben konnte. Plötzlich bemerkte ich, dass das Pub sich verändert hatte. Es sah noch heruntergekommener aus als es bereits war. Das Holz der Tische und des Tresens war auf einmal morsch und feucht. Die Wände waren vergilbt und es roch nach faulem Fleisch. Der Barkeeper wurde zu einer wandelnden Leiche mit Löchern im Gesicht, einem heraushängendem Auge und Maden krochen aus seinen offenen stellen im Gesicht. Er starrte in die Leere und putzte halbherzig an einem kaputten Glas herum. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Ich war verwundert doch ich versuchte mir dies alles zu erklären. Vielleicht habe ich nach dem letzten Scotch das Bewusstsein verloren und das ist alles nur ein abgefuckter Traum oder jemand hat mir etwas ins Getränk gemischt und ich schiebe gerade nur einen mega schlechten Trip. Ich werde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Der junge Mann oder das was von ihm noch übrig war legte mir einen Arm auf die Schulter, sah mir direkt in die Augen und fing an mit einer keuchenden Stimme, die sich wie ein kalter Schauer über meinen Rücken legte, zu sprechen: "Ich weiß, was dir wiederfahren ist. Ich weiß auch, was du begehrst. Du willst das dein Leben wieder einen Sinn hat und diesen kann ich dir geben." Ich fragte mit leicht zitternder Stimme: "Woher willst du wissen was mir passiert ist? Du bist eine einbildung meiner Fantasie. Mehr nicht!" Die Leiche lachte und erwiderte: "Nicht nur ich weiß es, wir alle hier wissen es. Wir sind überall und suchen die verzweifelten Seelen, die keinen Sinn im Leben mehr sehen und es sich nehmen wollen oder die, die ganz unten angekommen sind und nichts mehr haben. Ich beobachte dich schon seit langem und jetzt ist der perfekte Zeitpunkt gekommen, dir ein Angebot zu machen, das du nicht ablehnen kannst." "Wie kann ich sicher sein, das du nicht einfach meiner Einbildung entspringst?", fragte ich. "Ganz einfach. Wenn du mit meinem Vorschlag einverstanden bist schenke ich dir 20 Jahre voller Glück in deinem Leben. Wenn nicht lasse ich dich gehen und du wirst in deiner Verzweiflung versinken und dir höchstwahrscheinlich irgendwann das Leben nehmen." "Und was genau willst du von mir? Ich habe nichts!", gab ich unmissverständlich zum Ausdruck. Er sah mich an und lachte erneut. "Du hast nichts, das stimmt. Aber ich bin auch nicht an dir interessiert sondern an den Seelen der Menschen." Ich sah ihn verdutzt an und wollte mehr wissen: "Wieso an den Seelen der Menschen?" "Was wir in unserer Welt brauchen um aus dieser Hölle des ewigen Lebens zu entkommen sind Seelen. Wir können eure Welt nicht betreten, doch wir müssen töten um an die Seelen zu gelangen und das ist uns verboten. Außerdem wird es für uns schwer, da die Menschen in unserer Welt sterben müssen damit wir zugriff auf ihr innerstes haben. Deshalb hab ich mir dich ausgesucht. Du bringst mir 1 Jahr lang jeden Tag eine Seele und bevor du frägst wie du das anstellen sollst, ganz einfach. Du suchst dir verzweifelte und dem tode geweihte Personen. Lädst sie auf einen Drink in diese Bar ein. Ich hole euch dann in meine Welt und du tötest jedes mal für mich. 360 Seelen für 20 Jahre voller Glück und Reichtum. Wie hört sich das an?" Er hielt mir die überreste seiner Hand hin, damit ich einschlagen konnte. Ich überlegte kurz und mir wurde bewusst, dass das meine einzige Chance war um Glücklich zu werden. Aber konnte ich wirklich damit leben, Menschen umzubringen? Ich brauchte erstmal einen Drink und ohne irgendetwas zu sagen, schenkte mir der Barkeeper ein Glas Scotch ein. Ohne eine einzige Muskelzuckung trank ich das Glas wieder mit einem Schluck aus und Schlug ein. Damit war der Packt besiegelt. Das nächste mal als ich blinzelte und meine Augen wieder öffnete war alles wieder normal und ich glaubte immernoch auf einem Trip gewesen zu sein. Doch dies änderte sich als ich Worte auf meiner Hand sah mit der ich eingeschlagen habe. Sie waren tief in meine Haut geritzt und dort stand ´''pay your debt''`. Von diesem Moment an hatte ich nur noch Glück und bin so zu Reichtum und einem rellativ schönen Leben gekommen. Dies ist nun schon 9 Monate her und ich habe immernoch 3 Monate vor mir. Ich habe viel Geld, ein Haus und einen sehr großen Freundeskreis. Mein Leben ist Perfekt und das nur dank dir. Der Obdachlose sah mich an als ob er den Teufel höchstpersönlich gesehen hätte. Er wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte doch das wissen sie nie. Wenn man 9 Monate jeden Tag ein neues Opfer hat sieht man jegliche Art von Reaktion und dies war die häufigste. Ich legte meine Hand auf die Schulter des Mannes der nicht ganz folgen konnte und schloss meine Augen. Als ich sie wieder öffne finden wir uns beide wieder in der mir allzu gut bekannten modrigen alten Bar wieder. Ich warte gar nicht erst auf eine Reaktion von ihm ab sondern nehme ein Messer, das immer auf dem selben Platz liegt als würde es schon auf mich warten und stoße es ihm in seinen Hals. Ich halte den Griff fest, zieh es einmal quer über seine Kehle und sehe zu, wie er verblutet. Seine Seele steigt aus seinem Körper auf und verschwindet. Ich habe mein Soll für diesen Tag erfüllt und mache mich bereit zu gehen. Epilog: Ich lege das Messer wieder an seine ursprüngliche Stelle zurück und warte auf meine Rückkehr in meine Welt. Ich schließe die Augen, öffne sie und befinde mich wieder in meiner Welt. Keiner merkt etwas. Nie bemerkt irgendjemand irgendwas. Der Barkeeper ist selbst ein trinker und befindet sich meistens hinten in seiner Abstellkammer und säuft. Ich stehe auf, lege das Geld auf den Tisch und verlasse mal wieder die Bar. Jedes mal wenn ich aus der Tür austrete läuft mir ein schauer über den Rücken, denn ich weiß das ich hier wieder herkommen werde und das schon bald. Es wird neue Opfer geben. Sie zahlen den Preis für mein Glück. Besser die als ich. Ich laufe nach Hause, so wie jede Nacht. Ich lege mich in mein Bett und schlafe. Morgen ist ein neuer Tag und ich hab noch einiges zu erledigen bevor ich wieder verlorene Seelen von ihrem Leid erlöse und einer anderen verlorenen Gestallt dafür Helfe. Niemand wird das jemals erfahren. Wie denn auch? Dead man tell no tales. Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang